


Aquí detrás del muro

by Carnadine



Series: TsukkiYama short stories [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but very mild really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: Tadashi no habla mucho, y Kei no quiere hablar.Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepan comunicarse.





	Aquí detrás del muro

Yamaguchi no habla mucho, porque su naturaleza nerviosa traba las palabras que parecen claras en su cabeza cuando intenta que salgan de su boca. 

Tsukishima no habla mucho, porque no quiere hablar. No cuando no es necesario, reservando sus palabras para una respuesta educada o algún comentario sarcástico.

Siempre ha sido así, desde que Tadashi fue molestado por los matones cuando niño, y más aún desde el distanciamiento entre los hermanos Tsukishima. Han mantenido su amistad por años, en gran parte por saber navegar los silencios entre ellos y apreciar las palabras que comparten.

Pero algo vuelve a cambiar cuando pasan de ser sólo amigos a algo más durante su último año en Karasuno.  
A las conversaciones camino a la escuela y los comentarios sarcásticos a costa de Hinata y Kageyama se suman pequeñas caricias y palabras cálidas, compartidas a escondidas de miradas curiosas.

Esta nueva faceta de su relación es fascinante, y después de que pasa la incomodidad inicial, ambos se lanzan a explorar el cuerpo del otro con reverencia. Abrazos, besos húmedos, roces de piel que producen nuevas palabras y sonidos para atesorar.

La ansiedad de Tadashi muchas veces le juega en contra, y en ocasiones cuando están los dos juntos el moreno no puede evitar temblar de nervios, mientras Tsukishima susurra sin cesar en su oído.

_Me gusta cuando estamos así de cerca._

_Sólo yo te escucho, no te preocupes._

_Quiero tocarte._

_Tadashi, Tadashi..._

Kei siente cuando los temores comienzan a calmarse, la tensión que mantiene rígido a Tadashi va desapareciendo mientras el muchacho se relaja en sus brazos y los gemidos comienzan a subir de volumen.

 _La voz de Tadashi es hermosa_ , piensa Kei mientras en su oído se repite una letanía de murmullos entrecortados hasta terminar en un grito ahogado en el cuello de Kei.

También hay veces en que la familiaridad en su relación llena de confianza a Tadashi, y es él quien guía el momento. Kei lo deja hacer, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado, entregado a todo lo que Tadashi quiera hacer de él.

_Acaba para mi, Kei._

Es una frase tremendamente cliché, sacada de una porno barata o de esos mangas extraños que lee Tadashi. Pero es su voz, susurrada húmeda y grave en su oído, la que logra que Kei tiemble sin control, seguro en los brazos de Tadashi, envuelto de su aroma, su calidez, todo lo que Kei ama de él.

 

Tadashi no habla mucho, y Kei no quiere hablar.  
Y aunque ante los demás parecieran distantes y apáticos, ellos saben que es cosa de decir las palabras justas, en el momento exacto.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Encuentrame en mi [tumblr](http://carnadinefics.tumblr.com) o en mi [ twitter](https://twitter.com/carnadine_fics), siempre estoy feliz de recibir mensajes!


End file.
